


Losing You Again

by Synnerxx



Series: The Air Between Us [9]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig is doing the only thing he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Follows You Think You Want Me  
> Prompt: Loss at ot3_100

"What are you doing?" Kozik's voice is calm now. They've had a few hours apart and they've cooled off.

"Packing." Tig says, not looking up at Kozik.

"Why?" Kozik keeps his voice even and calm.

"Because I have to." Tig dodges the question.

"Club business?" Kozik asks. He knows it isn't.

Tig hesitates, considers lying, says no instead, and goes back to packing.

"So that's it then?" Kozik snaps suddenly.

"Yeah, it is. I'm done." Tig looks up at him.

"After everything, you're just done?" Kozik glares at him.

"It's the only thing I can be." Tig shakes his head.


End file.
